


Cockroach Vignette #1: Claire De Lune

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve的記憶也許不完美，但不代表他不記得了</p><p> </p><p>中文自我流翻譯第二彈!!!<br/>In The Realm Of Ungrateful Cockroaches續篇<br/>Part 2 of Refuge series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach Vignette #1: Claire De Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cockroach Vignette #1: Claire De Lune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033544) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



租車後開過金門大橋。將車停在旅館前小小的停車位內，他向前傾身看著油漆招牌：＂The Sandpiper Inn＂。

這名字他沒有印象。

他深呼吸，為打電話到Stark大樓通知隊伍他到達時Natasha會問的問題作準備。但SHIELD指派的心理醫師判斷讓Steve追尋一間幽靈旅館，位於他從未來過的城市，並且一無所獲不會是什麼壞事。

也許他只是在電視或網路上看到旅館的廣告。這一切可能因此而來。 覺得有點愚蠢，他把車子熄火，下車到後座拿出行李袋。他將行李袋懸在一邊肩膀走向入口。旅館看起來小而舒適，有著細心照料的歐式花園。

進門時一陣鈴聲在他上方響起，他小心地在門內的擦鞋墊上蹭了蹭鞋底。一位年長的男性坐在櫃台後方；他那鑲金邊的眼鏡和灰髮看起來就像從Rockwell的畫中直接走出來。

「我可以為你服務嗎，年輕人？」他問著，站起身時一邊將報紙摺好。

Steve微笑。「我有訂房。Rogers，Steve。」

「Rogers。」對方重覆著。他仔細地在櫃台登記簿尋找，一行一行看著直到找到正確的名字。「的確有。從大蘋果一路而來。渡假，Rogers先生？」

Steve不習慣隊長以外的稱謂；他必須提醒自己要回答。「是。需要點時間遠離城市。」

「我想我剛好有個房間給你。」男人在櫃台後彎下身前微笑了下。當他再直起身時手中拿著一把鑰匙，木頭雕刻的海膽連著一條小鍊子。「餐廳早上八點開始營業提供早餐，晚上九點休息。酒吧晚上十點休息。所有食物都是在地生產且有機。」

「聽起來很不錯。」Steve接過鑰匙。

「直接走過走廊上樓，您的房間在左邊最後一間。」

「謝謝。」 他跟著指示走，然後站在一扇老得發黑的木製門前。他將鑰匙插入鑰匙孔轉動，感覺到門鎖打開更甚於聽到。他必須閉上眼睛，深呼吸幾次，才有辦法轉動門把將門向內推開。 房間看起來簡單舒適，就像旅店其餘的部分，只以木頭與深色織物裝飾。電視有點小，看起來像是後來才放進房間的。他皺著眉頭踏進房間並關門。沒有一個他熟悉的東西。一扇窗戶面向花園和海邊；一扇同樣老得發黑的木門通向浴室。他將旅行袋放在床上，打開窗戶讓帶著水氣的風吹進來。他返回床邊坐下，手肘擱在膝蓋。

他期待著什麼呢？ㄧ些奇蹟般的啟示來解釋他無法向SHIELD的心理治療師開口的東西？

他不能告訴任何人他的夢魘不是Chitauri人入侵紐約或是他和九頭蛇的過去。他企圖迴避說出他真正的夢境已經讓他得到強制休假來到一個他未曾到過的城市。

微風吹動著他的頭髮。遠方一隻海鷗鳴叫。

突然，他的皮膚感覺一陣灼熱，喉嚨緊縮。他的胸口疼痛；他知道他的身體沒有問題，但那痛楚就像受傷一樣真實。那是一種不會停止，因為失去，因為某樣重要的東西從他身上硬生生扯開的痛。那就像Bucky的死帶給他的傷痛，但他不了解為什麼。

他願意付出一切來記得。

手掌跟壓著額頭，他無聲地重複著治療師告訴他的話。不要抗拒，不要強迫推開或控制那些情緒。只要去感受它們。他坐了幾分鐘，雙眼緊閉，就著胸口陌生的緊繃呼吸，身旁是海風吹拂和海鷗的鳴叫。漸漸地，他察覺到花園中正在開花的植物香味和其他鳥兒的叫聲。

「時差。」他告訴自己和這個空蕩的房間。Natasha會這麼說，Bruce會這麼說，Tony會這麼說。就連超級士兵都會有時差，不是嗎？

他脫掉鞋子在床上伸展身體，瞪著天花板，聽著海潮聲和鳥鳴。不時地，他發現自己想要說話，好像旁邊有人會聽著似的。

好像Loki就在那裡。

Steve翻身抓過第二個枕頭把臉埋進去。他期待著每次想到Loki後會出現的，熟悉的羞恥感。

因為Loki是敵人。

因為Loki造成數千名無辜的人死去，在他所愛的城市帶來毀滅。

因為Loki是個男人。

他的呼吸在喉中鯁住，雙眼緊緊地閉著。一切都是錯的；他感覺到的一切都是錯的。一定要是錯的。他去找心理治療師就是希望SHIELD能改正那些錯誤的，驅逐那些在他體內的瘋狂，讓他再一次是完整的自己。

 _Steve_ 。

在腦中的聲音聽起來如此真實─ _感覺如此真實_ ─讓Steve幾乎就要相信Loki就躺在他身旁。他緊緊抓著枕頭祈禱那聲音消失。他走了將近三千哩要驅除他的夢魘，結束他心理的無論什麼問題。那就是他接受的命令，就是他該做的事。

他總是做他該做的事；他是美國隊長。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Norman Perceval Rockwell (February 3, 1894 – November 8, 1978):美國知名畫家，畫作內容大部分為表現一般百姓的生活及文化。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的Note
> 
> 原本在寫In The Realm Of Ungrateful Cockroaches時想分兩部分：一個Steve的視角，另一個則是Loki的視角。但在一篇time loop文裡使用兩個視角引發的頭痛讓故事變成一團糟了，所以我試著把Steve放在一半的vignettes裡。


End file.
